Chelsea a Faerie?
by ChelseaHarrison2012
Summary: Chelsea confesses to Laurel that she is a summer faerie, and that she likes Tamani and David as well. As Laurel feels pressured to decide between the two boys for Chelseas sake, are the trolls coming back? *I haven't read Destined yet so I probably don't have all the facts straight*


**I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO READ DESTINED, MAINLY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD MONEY FOR ITUNES. SO THAT MEANS I'M NOT COMPLETELY CAUGHT UP WITH ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THE SERIES. SO SORRY IF SOME OF THE FACTS ARE WRONG. ALSO MY IPOD IS DEAD SO I CAN'T CHECK TO SEE IF ALL THIS IS RIGHT… SO BEAR WITH ME!**

"I'm so glad you figured it out on your own!" Chelsea squealed excitedly, running towards me and wrapping me in a hug, forcing me to drop my guitar near the river I liked to play by.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, untangling myself from her grasp. Chelsea lightly punched me in the arm.

"Duh! That you're a faerie!"

"How did you know that?" I exclaimed, peering behind me to see if my blossom was sticking out. Chelsea laughed again.

"Because I'm a faerie to! Just wait for summer to roll around, you'll see." I grinned and pulled Chelsea into a hug of my own.

"You're a faerie?" I asked, pulling away. Chelsea nodded.

"Yup. I came here as sort of another scion. They wanted to test it out and see if this could be pulled off by any kind of faerie. It also helped my case when we didn't want to be separated."

"Wait what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well when we were younger it was you, me, and Tam. We were the three musketeers! When they chose you, and Tam got to go with you as a sentry, naturally I wanted in as well! So I went to Jamison, plead my case, and here I am today!" Chelsea finished with a giggle.

"But you were already in Crescent City!" I pointed out. "Wouldn't you have stayed near some other gate?"

"I'm way more social then you, Laurel! I wanted to stay near you guys, so I'm not going to be at another gate. You were guarding the gate where you were, and I moved into a town close to you, just to keep tabs out for trolls in case you ever came to town, or moved. Thankfully your mom decided it was about time to put you into regular school. I'm not sure I could've come up with an excuse to talk to you, seeing as I live across town and you were being homeschooled."

"What about your faerie obsession?"

"It was a cover up. I wanted to look further into how humans view faeries. It was also a way to remind myself of home, whenever I would miss it. And when the time came, it also made me approachable with you telling me that you were a faerie. It all worked out." Chelsea cut off the next question that was forming on my lips. "Shush! I'm tired of being interrogated! Now that you know my secret and I know yours, let's move on as friends and get to school." Without waiting for a reply Chelsea spun around and began moving through the woods back to my house. Sighing I picked up my guitar, doing my best to scrape the dirt off it, and slung my backpack over my shoulder, running to catch up. Stepping inside my house I quickly set the guitar down on the table, grabbed a banana and hurried out the door. Chelsea was already in her car, and you could faintly hear her music through the windows. Smiling I closed the door behind me and jumped in the car.

On the way to school Chelsea wouldn't let me bring up the fact that she was a faerie as well. "Geez, if I had known you would grill me like this, I wouldn't have told you!" She finally said, exasperated.

"Sorry Chelsea. I don't mean to be a bother. It's just I just barely found out that you are also a faerie from Avalon, and you remember me as a kid, and we were best friends then and best friends now as well! I don't understand why you tell me that, then expect me to not question it or want to know anything else." I sighed, turning to look out the window as we pulled into the parking lot. Chelsea killed the engine but didn't get out of the car.

"Look Laurel, I don't mean to rain on your parade, and I really would love to talk about it sometime, but school isn't exactly the place. We can hang out with Tam later." She smiled and opened her door. I nodded and picked up my backpack, getting out of her car. Chelsea waved goodbye and ran over to catch up with David, reaching into her backpack for her math book. I smiled, noticing just how cute they would be together. Tam really did like me… but I still had feelings for David, no matter how complicated things were. I sighed, deciding that I shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Hey Laurel." While I had been thinking Tamani had snuck up behind me. Turning around I said,

"Oh hey."

"May I walk you to class?" He asked, holding out a hand. With a slightly forced smile I nodded, taking his hand. He walked me to class then leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks." I said, instead going for a hug. As I pulled away I could see in his eyes his confused expression. Ignoring it I turned away and walked into my class. I didn't pay attention to anything the teacher said, instead doodling in my notebook and fingering the ring on my necklace. Would this mean that Chelsea would actually be coming back to Avalon? Or would she really want to stay here and go to college? I wasn't sure what I should do… David pushed for college, but I was getting pretty good at mixing. I blinked hard and tried to focus on the lesson, pushing the thoughts out of my head. At lunch Tamani came over to sit next to me, and Chelsea sat on the other side of him. David sat across from me and asked,

"Okay why have we suddenly decided to eat inside today?" I guestured outside to the dreary weather.

"That's why." He nodded and began to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"Uh Chelsea I was thinking we could go to the library after your done eating?" I asked with a pointed look. I had so many questions I needed to ask, and I just couldn't wait.

"Sure." She said, taking a swig of water and munching on a granola bar. I shoveled my salad and gathered up my things. Chelsea finished her lunch and we were about to leave when Tam went to stand up as well. "Sorry Tam this is a girls only meeting." She patted him on the shoulder, and disappointed he sat back down. We walked down the hall and found that the library was empty. Still we went into the back corner so we could have a bit more privacy. "Okay I know your just dying to ask me all these questions, even though you know the answers, you being a faerie as well. Spit it out." She said, opening her math book and pulling out some homework.

"Well okay. For starters, how do you eat normal food all the time?" I asked.

"Force yourself to eat it for a while and you get used to it. Besides, I'm a runner. No one thinks its strange that I drink water and eat a ton of fruits and vegetables. You should get into sports to so people think you're just trying to maintain your image and stay healthy for you next meet or something. Running also gives me an excuse to get up really early in the morning, when the sun rises." She shrugged and grabbed her calculator. "Next question."

"Why did you get to keep your memory and I didn't?" I asked, a little wistfully.

"Because I didn't want to lose my memory. They told you that they thought it would work better if you grew up thinking you were a normal human and you went along with it. I told them there was no way I was going to forget about my life. And that way they could conduct two experiments at one time. See how it turns out if you don't know you're a faerie and see how it turns out if you do know you're a faerie. You just did what they told you to. Come on, do you really believe that I would cave that easy?" She scribbled an answer down on her paper.

"Well explain to me why you got to be with parents who would take you to the doctor and such. And why you got to be in such a crowded place."

"Because… hmmm… I honestly don't know. I suppose its because they could use a memory elixir and call it good. My parents would never know, and I never really got sick. Sometimes I would have to pretend to get a cold or a fever. But summer faeries know how to act so it wasn't that big a deal. And we had a ton of sentries around already to make sure that there were no trolls in the area so why not just put a faerie where she is already protected? Good enough answers for you or do you need to know more?" She finished by turning the questions back on me.

"One more question…" I was slightly nervous to ask this one, mainly because I couldn't even make up my mind about it. But maybe knowing your whole life that you were a faerie and getting to remember your childhood could effect your decision. "Do you really plan on going to college, or are you going to come back to Avalon?" She put her pencil down and turned her full attention on me.

"I do want to go to Harvard… I mean I've spent almost all my life with humans, and I'm so social… There are plenty of summer faeries, and I feel all we do is act and set off fireworks. They seem so spaced out. Fall faeries get to constantly make new things, new ways of looking at things… You are pretty much the inventors in Avalon, but all summer faeries do is be glittery and show off the latest firework. I want to feel smart, and not like I need to go into acting or something like that, you know? So I am pretty sure I do really want to go to college." She smiled a little sadly then finished working out a problem on some scratch paper. "Anything else you are dying to know right now?" She asked without looking up.

"Do you like Tamani for real?" I asked hesitantly, watching her expression carefully. Again she set down her pencil.

"Yeah. But I think you two are a way cuter couple then him and I ever would be. Besides your probably going to go back to Avalon, and I still have human people I could be with. David would be okay with being with a faerie…Although he would prefer you to me, maybe I could work something out with him." She sighed, glancing at the clock. "Lunch is almost over, and my next class is across the building. Nice chat, text me after school?" She picked up her things and left the library. I wanted to stop her, to say that I still wanted David, but that I also wanted Tamani. I felt so confused, and I also felt unfair. Two boys were fighting over me and I couldn't decide which one when my best friend was crushing on both of them. If I could just pick one over the other then I could let her be happy, and not stand in her way of being with David…Or Tamani. Trying to choose a guy right now made my brain hurt. I picked up my backpack and left the library, in search of Tam. He made me feel happy and I knew the odds were that Chelsea would end up staying here while I went back to Avalon. The choice should be simple…But somehow it wasn't. The bell rang and I picked up the pace. I needed to talk to Tam and he was in my next class. Maybe I could explain to him how I felt and he could help me work something out.

**THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU REVIEW I THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND WHO DO YOU THINK THAT LAUREL SHOULD BE WITH? OR MAYBE WHO CHELSEA SHOULD BE WITH? LEAVE REVEIWS DOWN BELOW OR PM ME ;)**


End file.
